pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginning of Time (KieRor09
Gimmick The gimmick of The Beginning of Time is holy light, which both heals plants and zombies on the tile it struck. Surrounding tiles will also be affected, though their holy effect will fade quicker. And shadow tiles which plants can't shoot in. Plants * Knowledge Fruit - Protects plats in a 3x3 area and shoots laser beams like a Laser Bean. The cost is 300 sun and 75 gems (only 50 when part one is released). Plant Food: Same as Laser Beans, though also increases its range to 5x5. Unlocked on day 15. * Kingly Kumquat - Throws golden kumquats which do splash damage (2.5 damage, Splash damage 1.5). Sun cost: 250. Plant Food: Shoots 5 gold kumquats near the zombies closest to your house. * Kumquat-Pult - Throws kumquats which do splash damage (1.5 damage, splash damage 0.5). Sun cost: 150. Plant Food: Throws 5 kumquats to random zombies. Unlocked on day 2. * Plantern - Reveals hidden zombies and shadow tiles where plants can't shoot. Sun cost: 25. Plant Food: Range is increased from 4x4 to 5x5. Unlocked on day 4 * Pumpkin - Protects plants inside it, has health of Wall-nut. Sun cost: 100. Plant Food: Grow an iron shell, boosts plant inside. Unlocked on day 20 * Praize - Purifies plants around it, making them invulnerable to bad effects. Sun cost: 50. Plant Food: Beam of light kills zombie and heals the most damaged plant. Unlocked on day 30 * Drayfodil - Spins around, killing zombies. Once it falls it will give you something. (Lunchbox e.g.) Cost: $1.99 for Hanukkah 150 sun. * Amber Apple - Stronger version of the Pumpkin, although covers plants in amber. P.F.: same as Pumpkin. Sun cost: 250. Unlocked on day 25. * Rainbow Rye - Premium for Part 2. Cost: 75 sun, $2.99. Changes color every second, each of the 7 colors have different effects. Red: Stun, Orange: Insta-Kill, Yellow: Slow, Green: Poison, Blue: Freeze (Better Stun), Indigo: Shrink, Violet: Hypnotize. You can buy pink for an extra $3. Pink: Changes into another Rainbow Rye. Order: Pink, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet. P.F.: Effect of all colors. Zombies * Robe Zombie * Robe Conehead * Robe Buckethead * Robe Helmethead * Angel Zombie - Heals adjacent zombes * Eve Imp * Adam Gargntuar - can throw fruits at zombies along with the Eve Imp * Priest Zombie - Makes devil light (Only heals zombies, hurts plants) * Gladiator Zombie - crushes plants, has health of Octo Zombie * Zombot Godmaster 2000 - Normal zombot, has devil light ability Endless Zone: Garden of Evil TBA Travel Log Quests Unlock The Beginning of Time! Discover the evils and the goods in this amazing danger! Points: 10 Zombatony The same, but +respective plant's health. Note that things like Fire Peashooter cannot be frozen/slowed by ice and vice-versa. Since it is random, only regular zombies are shown before it starts. Endless is after you kill a sun, nut, and pea-type zombie. Brain Buster Raining Seeds: same, but plants fall faster. Any plant can fall, and water can appear after revealing a shadow tile. Same with Trap/Gold/Power tiles. And a sunbproduing plant is useless. Artwork (Right now beta) Praize.png| Drayfodil Beta.png AngelZombie_Beta.png|Angel Zombie, sorry for bad artwork Category:Unfinished Category:Unfinished Articles